


Harmony and Spice

by ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bunnyboy, Catgirl, F/M, Hybrids, Kemonomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout/pseuds/ThatOneFicYouLikedButToldNobodyAbout
Summary: Harmony, a buck rabbit hybrid, wants to find a perfect doe. Things don't go according to plan when he's turned away at the state mating agency, but tides of fate lead him to his perfect mate anyway.





	Harmony and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> Harmony is an agouti Netherland dwarf rabbit hybrid. Spice is a lilac Somali cat hybrid.

Harmony assumed like he had paced for hours, but a quick glance at the traditional, circular and black analog clock hanging off the inoffensive beige wall of the waiting room, showed that he had only remained there for approximately thirty minutes. Still, he felt his long blonde ears raise high in distress. What if something had gone wrong? What if he was incompatible with all of the available does?

"Hey, come sit down over here," Conner said, glancing up from his smartphone. "You thumping and sniffing so much keeps making me lose my game. Plus, you know they said it could take a while. They have a lot of information to sort through."

"But It's been forever!" Harmony grunted and let his left ear flatten against his head. "And it's not my fault that I'm really specific in my needs!"

Conner chuckled, putting his phone away in his back pocket, before leaning casually into the frankly hideously patterned, aqua colored couch. "No, that would be my fault, because I spoil you." He said, smiling cheekily.

Harmony huffed once, then flopped down, to hunker next to his owner. He could feel Conner's attention on him, even though the human was now looking up at the time, himself. "I just..." Harmony winced and whispered. "What if there's not someone for me?" He finally turned to look at Conner and was met with a face that was soft around the curve of his lips and eyes.

"Then we'll try again next Spring." His human's voice was quiet but sure, and Harmony felt his hackles lower slightly.

\---

It was embarrassing for Harmony to have to call his mother that night and tell her that he hadn't found a mate. She had been excited by the idea that she may have been expecting grandkits soon. It just seemed to be another strike against his choice to be an owned hybrid for her, as a fiercely independent, ownerless doe.

Of course, that had paled in comparison to how Harmony had taken the news, himself. It was a while before he felt okay enough to sleep in his own room again, with the knowledge that it would only be himself between the sheets of his bunk. Thankfully Conner didn't seem to mind the company or at least understood enough to let Harmony stay for sleepovers in his bed for awhile.

\---

Harmony was not a happy bunny. Conner had to start taking up extra shifts to pay for the matching that hadn't even worked and for some reason a cold snap had come through. So he was cold and alone when just weeks before he had made fantastical plans to be warm and very much not alone at all. 

He was brooding quite deeply, cocooned in Conner's down comforter, on the floor in front of the television, so that he almost missed the strange sounds coming from their home's kitchen. For a second he scrambled, thinking Conner must be home and would be cross at him for taking the comforter again, against direct rules (even though it was the best way to snuggle and be mopey), when he remembered that his human wasn't due back from work for another hour at least. 

Suddenly he could hear his own heartbeat over the actor's voices of his favorite drama. Who was in his kitchen if it wasn't Conner? He was frozen. 

Slowly his brain started to catch up and he scanned the room around him. Remote? No. DVD rack? Too heavy. Conner's favorite potted orchid? ...that could work. He stood and lifted it, squeaking slightly at its surprising weight, before freezing again and listening that he hadn't been heard. The ominous shuffling continued. 

He held his breath as he crept his way down the hall and turned to peek through the open arch into the area in question. 

It was a cat hybrid. An intruder. Harmony felt his stomach fall as she stopped what she was doing and sniffed the air, before turning quickly around, her tail lashing and sharp canines bearing in a harsh hiss. 

He dropped the potted plant and it shattered into a hundred little pieces. Both of them jumped. They stared at each other for a very long pause. Then her stomach grumbled and she grabbed it in obvious pain, her cheeks flushing. 

That's when Harmony really started to take stock of the look of her. Her lilac colored tail and ears, as well as her short auburn hair, were greasy and her clothes were dirty. She wasn't wearing shoes. His stomach twisted for an entirely different reason than fear now. "Are you... hungry? There's some fish in the freezer I can fix for you?" 

She looked like she didn't want to trust him, her tail wound around herself, and her ears pressed flat against her skull, but as she watched him cautiously cross to the open fridge and start removing ingredients, she equally as cautiously maneuvered her way, with a wide birth, to the table close by, confusion beginning to dominate her features instead. 

\---

Conner had been less than enthused when he had gotten home that first day, but honestly, after a first few rough patches (like buying her new clothes and finding out what she was willing to eat and not just pick at), it was like Spice had always been a quiet part of their lives. She was reclusive and never really said anything much more than sarcastic comments after having given her name, but somehow that was okay. She took the extra bunk above Harmony's that had been intended for his mate. Harmony tried his best not to concentrate on that too much because it always made him start to wonder exactly why that felt so right to him. It made him wonder if it made her think about if she should be there... if she wanted to be. 

But that was just crazy silly thoughts that spilled through his head as he listened to her purr above him at night. She was a cat and he was a rabbit. She was a predator and he was a prey. There was no way that could happen. No matter how much he discovered himself secretly wondering or wishing when he saw her considering him with her soft golden eyes, while he was also considering her.

\---

Summer was moving through its last lazy days when Conner brought Harmony back to his senses. "Do you want me to start forms for early enrollment for you to be in next season's mating program?"

Harmony almost choked on a piece of his dried papaya snack, before staring in mild shock at the very center of the opposite wall, decidedly not looking over to see what reaction Spice was having on the other side of the living room, behind where he was sitting on the couch. "Uh... I... can I think about it?" 

Conner paused in lifting his mug of tea where he had been absently watching some noisy anime from his favorite comfy chair and he cast a sudden acute look of confusion at Harmony, his dark eyebrows knitting and his forehead creasing. "Oh, yeah sure, I guess?" Apparently, Conner didn't get much help from Spice, because after a quick glance over his shoulder his lips turned down even further and he reluctantly went back to focusing on his show.

Harmony's bedroom door slammed loudly a short while later and both men flinched. A look of understanding dawned on Conner's face, his jaw going slightly lax enough to let his mouth part in surprise. Harmony flinched again.

\---

Harmony slinked into his own bedroom a few hours later like an interloper of some kind. He genuinely felt like he shouldn't be there, but Conner had forbidden him from sleeping on the couch that night and wasn't letting Harmony get away with sleeping in the human's bed either. "Look, you obviously have some stuff you guys need to work on. Like, serious stuff. So you need to go do that." And Harmony hated when Conner used that tone - it meant he wasn't going to budge an inch, no matter how much the bunny begged or pouted as cutely as he could.

Harmony squeezed into his bottom bunk as quietly as he could, hardly daring to breathe. That's how he heard the snuffling from above him. At first, he thought maybe he was lucky and she had fallen asleep. Then he heard a hiccup and low mew of distress. 

He was up to the last rung of the small ladder to the top bunk before he even really had time to think about it. He peeked over the edge and was met with large, wet, golden eyes. 

Spice's arms shot out and she dragged him up and over. Harmony wound up splayed over top of her, looking down at her face, beautifully caught by what small moonlight came through the window of their room. Another tear tumbled down her cheek. "Let it be me. Don't sign any papers. Let it be me." Her voice was rough from crying and the sound of it made Harmony want to cry too. Instead, he kissed her. It felt like every dream he had ever wished had finally come true.

\---

Conner was completely unsurprised and supportive. Harmony's mother was less so when she got a call. But honestly, Harmony didn't let it bother him too much. Maybe this wasn't what he thought it was going to be... even a little bit. But he had finally found his mate and he was happy. They both were. That was all he had ever wanted. 


End file.
